Save Me
by Darla's-Fallen-Angel
Summary: How will Prue deal with being 16 and pregnant ? ~Chapter 7 is up~ Please R&R!
1. Pregnancy Changes Everything

**Save Me**

**Chapter one "Pregnancy Changes Everything"**

A/N: Okay here are everyone's ages: Prue is 16, Jack is 19, Andy is 17 and, even though Piper and Phoebe aren't going to be in this one very much they are : Piper is 14 and Phoebe is 12. Prue is dating Jack and she and Andy are best friends. That's all you need to know for now. On with the story:

            Prue's hands shook as she held the pregnancy that she had just taken. It was positive, she still couldn't believe it. How could she be pregnant? She was only 16, and she had only had sex once, with her boyfriend Jack Sheridan, a month ago. It was so quick, it had barely even counted, how could she be pregnant now?  What was she going to do? And more importantly, how was she going to tell Grams? Grams would be so disappointed in her. She was so disappointed in herself. Tears slid down Prue's cheeks as she threw the test away. Prue had always been confident, she always knew what to do in every situation, but this time she was truly lost. And there was no way she could change it now.

            "I'm pregnant" Prue whispered to her self. But I guess I don't have to tell Grams right now-or Jack, Prue thought. She knew Jack would not be happy to hear this. Prue doubled over and threw up in to the toilet. The morning sickness could be harder to hide. She couldn't just keep telling Grams she had the flu forever, and eventually she'd start to show. Prue put a hand on her stomach and shuddered, sickened by the thought. 

            "Prue hurry up, there are other people in this house you want to take showers too, you know!" Piper said, sounding annoyed as she knocked on the door. Shower? What? Prue thought, confused, before she remembered that she'd told her sisters she was going to take a shower so she would have an excuse to be in the bathroom awhile, while she waited for the pregnancy test results to show up. "Oh, right, okay Piper, hold on" Prue said, standing up slowly and walking out of the bathroom as if in a haze.

            "Finally" Piper muttered good naturedly as she walked past Prue into the bathroom and Prue looked at her sad, realizing how differently her sisters would see her if they knew. _I won't tell anyone until I know what I'm going to do_, Prue vowed to her self as she walked back to her room. But she realized that she had to, it was all she could think about, and she had to tell someone. 

            _I'll call Andy_, Prue decided. She had been best friends with him since kindergarten, but she still wasn't quite sure how he'd react to this. Prue dialed his number before she could change her mind and a few rings later she heard the comforting sound of his voice on the other end. "Hello?" Andy asked. "Hey, it's me" Prue answered, sighing. "Prue, what's wrong?" Andy asked, immediately sensing the distress in her voice. Prue sighed again; she couldn't tell him on the phone. "Can you come over? I need to talk to you" Prue told him, fighting back tears. Andy could hear it in her voice and his concern doubled, she never cried unless something was really wrong. "Yeah, sure, honey. I'll come right over" Andy replied and they both hung up. 

            Prue paced the living room, waiting for him to come over. She didn't know why she was so nervous about telling him, it wasn't his baby. _It's probably just_ _because I care what he thinks about me_, Prue decided, but it felt like something more. Prue all but collapsed in relief when she heard the door bell ring. She opened the door and burst into tears as Andy's strong protective arms surrounded her in a hug. "Shhh Prue, it's okay" Andy said trying to comfort her, after a few minutes her tears lessened and she looked up at him with sad blue eyes.

            Andy wiped her tears away gently with this thumb._ God she looks beautiful, even when she's crying_, Andy thought, but tried to push the thought out of his head. He had been in love with Prue Halliwell for as long as he could remember, _but she's with Jack_, Andy reminded himself and telling her how he felt could mess up their friendship in a major way.

            "What's wrong, Prue?' Andy asked again softly. _It's now or never_, Prue thought taking a deep breath. "Andy, I'm…I'm pregnant"

A/N:I know that was mega short, but it will get better! And longer! So please R&R!


	2. Andy's Reaction

**Save Me**

**Chapter 2 "Andy's Reaction"**

A/N: Thank you to Kangaroo, HollysLilAngel34534, SnOwBuNnY ,CharmingTess and wAnNaBpIpEr for being the only people to review this one so far! So everyone else reading this please, please, please, review! 

SnOwBuNnY: I will concentrate mostly on this one because it is my fave too. :) 

A/N: I have this entire story planned out in my head and it will be a total of 28 chapters long, but I think they might be all sort of short like this one, just to let you know.

            Andy stared at Prue in stunned silence. "You're … you're pregnant?" he finally stuttered out in surprise. Prue nodded unhappily, "You're the only one who knows, let's go up to my room to talk" she said, taking his hand and leading him upstairs. Once they got to her bed room she closed the door and she sat down on her bed miserably. "Is it Jack's?" Andy asked, his heart sinking with every word. Now he'd never be able to tell her how he felt. She would probably marry Jack and would never know that Andy loved her.

            Prue glared at him through her tears "Of course it's Jack's. My god Andy, what did you think?" she snapped. Andy flinched at her sudden anger at him "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked" Andy admitted and put an arm around her. "What are you gong to do?" he asked softly. Prue shrugged and laid her head on his shoulder "What can I do? I won't get an abortion. I'm just going to have tell Jack and hope he doesn't hate me." "How could he hate you, it's as much his fault as yours" Andy replied, wanting more that anything to comfort her, but not knowing the right words to say. "I just can't believe I'm really pregnant." Prue said sadly. "Andy" Prue suddenly gasp, "I can't tell anyone Jack's the father, oh my god, Andy, he's 19, he could go to jail for having sex with me!"

            "He won't" Andy promised "You don't know that, Andy. I mean it was consenting but Grams has always hated him and if she found out, she could press charges, I'm under age, it's against the law, it's…" Prue trailed off as Andy hugged her tighter. "Nothing will happen to him. And I _do_ know, my dad's a cop, remember? Grams won't press charges; she wouldn't do that to you, no matter how much she hates him."

            Prue nodded slowly, "Yeah, okay, I guess" she answered, "I'm happy I called you. I don't think I could handle telling anyone else right now" Prue told him, lifting her head from his shoulder and looking up at him. "When are you going to tell people?" Andy answered. "When I can't hide it anymore, but I'm only a month pregnant. So I have a few more months before I start to show, don't you think?" Prue asked hopefully. She wanted to put off telling everyone for as long as possible. "Prue, I think you should tell people sooner than that. Jack needs to know and so does Grams. You shouldn't have to be alone in this, besides you'll need to go the doctor and make sure your baby's okay." Andy told her gently.

            "I don't care if the baby's okay" Prue snapped, "I don't want it anyway, this wasn't supposed to happen! I want it out of me! It's not fair, damn it!" Prue almost screamed the last part and then broke down crying again while Andy just held her quietly and let her get all of her emotions out. He knew that Prue didn't like to cry in front of people and that she always wanted to be in control of everything, so feeling so helpless and alone must be killing her. Andy lay back on the bed with Prue on his arms and hugged her tightly to him as her small body shook with sobs, and he realized for the first time just how small and fragile Prue really was, she didn't like to show it, but she was probably closer to a breakdown than everyone else most of the time and it only made Andy love her more, he wanted to be there to comfort her always and kiss away all her tears.

            After a while Prue had stopped crying and looked at him with her liquid ocean blue eyes looking considerably more relaxed that they had moments ago. "Feel better?" Andy asked quietly. Prue nodded; "Much" she answered tracing the outline of his jaw gently with her index finger. "Promise you won't tell anyone that I'm pregnant" Prue asked suddenly. "I promise" Andy answered against his better judgment "but you need to tell people soon" "yeah" Prue said "in time". Prue's fingers danced across his jaw on to the back of his neck and she played with his short chestnut brown hair, running her fingers though it.

            Before Andy could realize what he was doing, or even take the time to breathe, he was kissing her. The arm that was loosely draped across her waist tightened, pulling her closer and Prue tilted her head forward into the kiss, pressing her self against him a moment before they both realized what they were doing and pulled away suddenly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too, I…" Andy stuttered when Prue cut him off "I think you'd better go" She said looking at the floor. "Yeah" Andy agreed. "I'm sorry" Andy said again, felling helpless and yet exhilarated that he'd finally kissed her. "Andy…" Prue said, finally looking up at him again, "Please just go" He nodded and left.

            Prue curled up on her bed and replayed the last few minutes in her mind. She'd kissed Andy. Andy, who she'd known her entire life. Andy, who was her best friend in the whole world and knew everything about her. How could she kiss Andy? More importantly, how could she have enjoyed it so much, she's not supposed to have these feelings for her best friend, especially not when she was dating Jack _and_ pregnant with his child. Prue sighed. How had everything gotten so complicated so quickly? 

A/N: Please review! Even if it's a flame, I don't care because I love this story and just want a review-any review. Thanks! 


	3. You Betrayed Me

**Save Me**

**Chapter 3 "You Betrayed Me"**

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and especially CharmingTess, wAnNaBpIpEr, Charmed Fanatic and Hyperpiper91 for reviewing so many of my other stories too. There's some language in this one, so this chapter is rated PG-13, okie dokie?

            The phone rang the next night, waking Prue up. She groaned, it was after 3a.m., who could be calling her now? "Hello?" Prue asked into the phone, stifling a yawn. "Prue, we need to talk" Jack said urgently on the other line. Prue's eyes snapped open as she became fully awake. He must know! She'd been avoiding him ever since she found out she was pregnant and for him to call on such a spur of the moment had to mean something was up. "Can't we talk tomorrow, it's the middle of the night" Prue said, fear coursing though her, she wasn't ready to tell him now, she couldn't, not yet.

            "No Prue, we need to talk now, Andy told me you have been keeping something from me and I want to now what it is" Jack said his voice devoid of the laughing lightheartedness it usually had. Andy. _Andy_, told him that? "But Andy didn't tell you what it was?" Prue asked. "No" Jack answered and Prue let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "Are you cheating on me?" Jack asked suddenly. _That among other things_, Prue thought sadly. "Jack…I…" Prue trailed off unsure of what she should tell him first, if any since it was just over the phone, it didn't feel right to tell him anything that major. "Come over and we can talk" Jack said realizing she wouldn't tell him over the phone.

            "It's the middle of the night Jack" Prue answered, but she knew she'd go. She owed him that at least. "Okay Jack, I'll be there in a few minutes" Prue agreed and hung up the phone, slipping her shoes on and putting a jacket on over her tank top and pajama bottoms before slipping quietly out of the house. 

            Jack lived three blocks away in an apartment complex with a few roommates he met at college. When Prue got there, she was shivering; from the cold or apprehension over telling him she was pregnant she didn't know. Jack opened the door the second she knocked on it and they walked inside. "What's been up with you lately?" Jack asked. "You don't return my calls" Prue nodded silently as Jack continued "I called Andy to ask him if he knew what your problem was and he told me that you needed to tell me something important" Prue nodded again, anger welling up inside of her. How could Andy do that to her? He betrayed her. He promised. 

            "Jack, I kissed Andy. Yesterday, it didn't mean anything, it just happened" Prue told him, trying to convince her self as much as him that it meant nothing. Well, whatever it meant it was over now, Andy broke his promise-and their friendship. Jacks shoulders slumped and he sunk down on to the couch next to Prue, "I should have known, you too are always together. I should have realized that you're cheating on me" he said defeatedly. "It was just one kiss. It shouldn't have even happened" Prue admitted. "And that's not all…" "It gets worse?" Jack snapped. Prue cringed, worse was one way to describe it, "Jack, I'm pregnant" Prue said after a moment. "What?" Jack asked, a mixture of horror and surprise crossing his face. "I am, I have been for about a month" Prue admitted. "You told Andy first?" Jacks said quietly, seething with anger. "Yes" Prue said, regretting it. Jack looked over at Prue and there was fire in his eyes, anger radiated off of him, "Get Out" he hissed. "Jack we need to- Jack raised a strong hand and slapped her hard across the face, snapping her head back. Prue's jaw throbbed and she saw stars for a moment after he hit her. Jack's mouth was an O of horror as he stared from his still out stretched hand to her bruised jaw. "Oh, Prue…' he whispered clearly unable to believe what he had just done.

            Prue stood up and ran for the door, her tears blurring her vision as she ran out of Jacks apartment. The cold air outside hit her like another slap and the pain in jaw worsened, but Prue didn't stop running until she reached the park and sat down on a bench, crying and exhausted. She stayed there for the rest of the night, crying herself to sleep as she lay down and curled up on the stiff wooden bench.

            When Prue woke a few hours later, the sun was just starting to light up the sky and some early morning joggers were making their way around the park. Prue sat up stiffly and stretched, her whole body was aching from sleeping on the hard bench and from Jack hitting her. Prue almost started to cry again as she remembered the events of the past few hours; Andy betraying her, Jack hitting her. Both of the men she trust most in her life had let her down, just they always do, just like Dad, Prue though sadly, remembering her father leave her mother. She should have learned her lesson right then, she shouldn't trust other people. Prue needed to rely solely on her self. 

            But first, she needed to go see Andy, how dare he tell Jack anything! With anger and pain fueling her and replacing her lack of sleep she walked determinedly to Andy's house, pounding on his door when she got there. "Prue, what's wrong?" Andy asked the second he opened the door. "You fucking bastard!" Prue screamed at him. Andy visibly recoiled from her in surprise. "What?" he asked. "You told Jack!" Prue yelled, anger and disappointment in him overwhelming her. "I had to, he deserved to know" Andy replied, "I'm sorry, but I had no choice, he called me and he was so concerned about you" "You promised me and you broke your promise!" Prue hissed. 

Andy was about to reply and then stopped, staring at the side of her face, "Is that a bruise?" he asked, "Did Jack hit you, when you told him?" "Stop it" Prue said. How did he even realize it was from Jack? "He did, didn't he?" Andy asked. "Stop it" Prue repeated louder. It was none of his business anyway, how dare he stand there and think Jack did it, how would he know anyway? "Prue tell me" Andy ordered, concern playing across his features. "STOP IT" Prue screamed unable to deal with her anger any longer. 

She ran at him, her small fist grazing his chin before he had spun her around, holding both of her hands behind her back in one of his. "What the hell's the matter with you?" Andy asked, anger showing in his voice for the first time. "Let go of me Andy" Prue ordered squirming and kicking, but he was far stronger than her and held her arms behind her back firmly but easily. Andy was careful not to hurt her as he kept her arms pinned but the more she struggled, the harder it got . "Calm down Prue" He told her "Let me go" Prue repeated and Andy instantly dropped his hands from hers, this was the first time they had spoken since their kiss and it was breaking Andy's heart to see Prue so mad at him. He was only doing what he though was right. 

"Come inside so we can talk" Andy said opening the door and cautiously putting a hand out toward her, waiting for her take it. Prue took a step back, out of his grasp and shook her head firmly. "No Andy! You betrayed me. I hate you Andy Treadeau! Don't ever talk to me again. Bastard." Prue practically spat the last part at him before turning on her heel and walking away, waiting only to run once she'd reached the end of the block and was certain he couldn't see her anymore. 

She slipped back into the manor quietly, thankful that everyone else was still asleep. Prue slowly trudged up the stairs and back into her room, already regretting what she said to Andy, in all their years of being friends they'd never had a fight like that before and Prue feared that it might not be able to be resolved.

A/N : As always, please R&R.


	4. The Breakup

**Save Me**

**Chapter 4 "The Breakup"**

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, there are way too many people to list them all, so, just a huge thanks to everyone. :-D

            It was two weeks later and Prue hadn't seen or talked to Andy. Or Jack, but he was a different story, Prue didn't want to see him, at least not yet. The bruise along her jaw had healed, but Prue knew her fear of him wouldn't go away that easy. But she missed Andy terribly, he still had betrayed her trust and she hadn't forgiven him on that yet, but she still missed having him around, being around him. Seeing him laugh or smile. She did have feelings for him, she realized, feeling that went way beyond friendship, but it was too late to do anything about them now; she had already screwed that up.

            Prue was walking out side, just about to walk to the park when she saw Jack's black Honda driving up the street. Prue stood on her driveway, frozen as Jack parked the car and got out. "Hey" he said walking up to her. Prue nodded, her eyes not meeting his "Hey". "We need to talk" Jack said with a hint of regret in his voice. "Prue, I want you to know that I really like you and all, but, I'm only 19, I can't be saddled with a kid" Jack told her. "How do you think I feel?" Prue asked, "My whole future is over, Jack, before it even started" "Then get an abortion and we can forget this ever happened" Jack suggested "And go back to the way we were" Prue looked up at him, shaking her head, he really just didn't get it. "I'm not having an abortion" Prue told him point blank "As much as I hate this, I'm not going to kill my, um, our baby" Prue said. "Prue, you have too, no one can know that I slept with you! I'm 19, you're 16, and don't think for a second that Grams wouldn't press charges, damnit Prue, she'd jump at the chance!" Jack said sounding frustrated. "No, Jack, you don't know her like I do. She wouldn't" Prue said, even though she really had no idea how Grams would react. "I'm not going to jail for just a stupid mistake" Jack told her angrily. Prue gasp, that's all it was to him? A stupid mistake?  "You can't tell anyone its mine" Jack said, shaking his head. "People will figure it out; you're the only serious boyfriend I've ever had! And the only person who I've ever had sex with" Prue said in a hushed tone, afraid that one of her sisters or Grams would hear them. "Let's sit in your car and talk" Prue suggested. "What I have to say won't take that long" Jack said walking closer to Prue and kissing her on the forehead softly, "Prue, I wish things were different, but I can't change what happened and I also can't deal with this in my life right now. I'm breaking up with you, Please don't call me anymore" Jack said softly walking away from her, back to his car. 

            Prue opened her mouth to speak but the words stuck in her throat. Jack was leaving her for good? Now she really was all alone. Jack looked up at her once more before climbing into his car and driving away "Bye Prue" he said barely above a whisper and Prue watched the Honda drive away and get smaller and smaller until Jack turned a corner and Prue couldn't see him anymore. Prue's first instinct was to call Andy and tell him what happened so he could help her and tell her what she could do, but, she realized, snapping back to reality harshly, that she didn't have that option, Andy would probably never speak to her again, and she didn't blame him for it after the way she treated him.

            Prue had the urge to drive over to his house and just apologize until he finally talked to her again, but , she remind herself, if  he wanted to speak to her he would have called. With a sigh, Prue walked back in the house, she didn't feel like taking a walk now. She just wanted to go to sleep and forget this ever happened.

            She laid on her bed and cried. Prue had never cried so much in her life as she had in the past month and a half since she'd learned she was pregnant. Prue just kept remembering what Jack had said 'I only things had turned out differently…just get an abortion…we could go back to the way we were' Prue smiled. They way they were, happy. They were both happy before this started. Before this happened Prue was just a normal sixteen year-old girl and Andy was just her best friend, not someone who she had a crush on, Jack was her boyfriend and she never wanted anyone else, or at least didn't think she did.

            Prue sat up suddenly, she knew what she had to do, and as much as it made her sick to think about it, maybe Jack was right, maybe an abortion was the best way to go. Prue hated the idea of having one, but she truly didn't know how she could raise a child alone either. Prue walked down the stairs and picked up the phone book from the kitchen counter, flipping through it until she found the address to a Planned Parenthood in downtown San Francisco. "Grams, I'm going to Andy's I'll be back by dinner" Prue lied, closing the phone book again and grabbing the keys to Gram's car that were hanging on the key rack.

            _I'm making the biggest decision of my life right now_, Prue thought, parking Grams car in the Planned Parenthood parking lot and looking at the building with apprehension. _No, I can't_, Prue though, putting the key back in the ignition and then pausing again. "I have to" Prue said aloud, taking the key out again. She put her head on the steering wheel and stated to cry. She had to get an abortion; it was the only way…or was it?

A/N: Ha ha! A cliffhanger! As always, please review.


	5. Grams Finds Out

**Save Me**

**Chapter 5 "Grams Finds Out"**

A/N: Thanks to every one who has reviewed!

            Prue stared at the forms she was given to sign and her hand shook as she signed her name at the bottom. She really couldn't believe that she was about to have an abortion. And no one knew, Prue wished more then anything that she wasn't alone, but she knew it was too late now, she'd made her decision and it was probably for the best. Then she and Jack could get back together and Grams would never have to know that she was ever pregnant at all. Prue filled out the medical form and signed her name at the bottom, since she was 16, she could haven an abortion confidentially and the doctors didn't need to get Gram's okay to do it. Prue was told to sit back in the waiting room and the doctor would call her when it was her turn. 

            She looked around at the other girls waiting there, they were all around her age too, but most of them had parents or at least a boyfriend there with them. Prue's stomach turned and she went into the bathroom to throw up, her morning sickness was getting a lot worse. Prue looked at her watch and groaned, it was 3:00 in the afternoon, now her morning sickness seemed to last all day. _But it will end today_, Prue thought, trying to cheer herself up, with that thought, any thought. But no matter what she tried to distract herself with, she still felt like she was about to make the biggest mistake of her life. Prue walked back out into the waiting room and sat down again, wishing they'd call her soon, so she could just get it over with. 

            A few minutes later a nurse walked out in to the waiting room, consulting a clipboard, "Prue Halliwell?" she asked. "Yeah" Prue said quietly as she followed the nurse back to a smaller room where she was given a paper gown to change into before the doctor came in. Prue sat there, staring at the gown a few minutes, wondering if she really could go through with this. "I just can't do it" Prue said to herself as she walked out of the doctor office, brushing away tears from her cheeks. "I changed my mind" she told the receptionist and walked back to the parking lot, getting back in her car before she broke down completely. Prue laid her head on the steering wheel and cried, her second time with in a few hours. As she sobbed, a wave of nausea rushed over her and she opened the car door, throw up next to the wheel. Another wave of nausea hit her and Prue threw up, again and again until she was doubled over gasping for breath and choking on her own tears. _What is happening to me_? Prue wondered desperately and without another thought she pulled out her cell phone and called Andy to come get her.

            A few minutes later Andy's dark green Honda pulled into the parking lot, parking next to Prue's car. Andy jumped out and walked over to Prue who was still doubled over with her eyes closed. "Prue?" Andy asked uncertainly, he'd never seen her look this sick before. Prue sat up and opened her eyes, smiling faintly at him, "Want me to take you home?" Andy asked. "Okay" Prue agreed getting out of her car and following him to his. "Did you get one?" Andy asked, meaning an abortion. "I tried, but I just couldn't do it" Prue answered as she slumped into the passenger set of Andy's car and closed her eyes again. 

"Do you have the flu?" Andy asked, climbing into the driver's seat and looking at Prue concerned, she was so pale and had dark circles under her eyes. "No, I'm okay" Prue said, making her self open her eyes again and smile at him. She already felt guilty for calling him, now she didn't want him worrying about her too. But the truth was, she didn't know what was wrong, she felt so dizzy and nauseas and could barely catch her breath. "Andy I- she was about to apologize for how she treated him a few weeks ago and thank him for coming to get her, but before she could, her eyes rolled back in the her head and she slumped back against the chair, passing out. "Prue? Prue!" Andy said, alarmed. He shook Prue's shoulders gently, trying to wake her up. Her breathing was coming out in short gasps. "Oh my god, Prue" Andy said, looking around in fear, wondering what was wrong with her. Prue's eyes snapped open and she gasp for breath. "I'm taking you to the hospital" Andy said decidedly, holding her hand in his as he drove.

Prue passed out again and when she opened her eyes she was laying in a hospital bed with an oxygen mask over her face and Andy at her side. "What happened?" Prue asked, slipping the mask down so she could talk. "No, keep it on" Andy told her gently, sliding it back up, "You passed out and I took you to the hospital. That's where you are now." "Oh" Prue answered, feeling too tired to ask any more questions, she closed her eyes and dozed off to sleep, feeling much less nauseous than before and comforted by Andy's presence. 

When Prue woke up about an hour later, Grams and her sisters were in her hospital room along with Andy, who still hadn't moved from her side. "Andy" Prue said sounding concerned and nodded her head in Gram's direction. "It's okay, she knows" Andy said and quickly added "I had to call her from the hospital, the doctors couldn't help you without her consent" Prue nodded, realizing Andy was right and was sill to dazed by what happened to care too much, "Okay" Prue said again and Andy smiled "Wow, you are so much more agreeable on painkillers, you should be on them all the time" he joked, brushing a strand of hair from Prue's forehead. Prue smiled at his touch and remembered their kiss. "I love you, Andy" she whispered, gazing up at him. Andy smiled again and kissed her forehead softly, _I wish you really did,_ Andy thought sadly, _I wish it wasn't just the drugs talking_. "I'm going to let you and Grams talk" Andy said and kissed Prue's hand before walking out.

Grams walked over to Prue's bedside, followed by Piper and Phoebe, whom Grams promptly ordered out of the room so they could talk in private. "How are you feeling?" Grams asked, sounding much more concerned and less angry than Prue could have ever imagined she would be. "I'm okay" Prue answered, "Are you mad, Grams?" Gram's mouth tightened into a straight line "You have no idea, but this isn't the time or the place to discuss that. You need to get better first." Grams answered and Prue knew that she was in for one hell of a lecture when she got home. "What's wrong with me?" Prue asked, becoming more awake and sitting up as the pain pills wore off. "You have a vitamin deficiency, you went into a seizure. Have you not been eating?" Grams asked. Prue cringed "Not really" she admitted "Just …the morning sickness, I felt better if I don't eat" "Well, that stops now. You will just have to deal with it, I went through it being pregnant with your mother and Patty went though it with all three of you girls, it's just a part of pregnancy, but starving yourself and your baby isn't healthy." Grams lectured. Prue nodded "Okay! Okay, I'm sorry. But I didn't know this was going to happen." "I know, honey" Grams said, her tone softening "I'm just worried about you; the doctor said this pregnancy will not be easy on you. You're so small as it is and young. If you don't take vitamins everyday, you'll end up back here again. And the doctor said your stress levels are off the charts. You need to calm down and start eating healthy." 

"I'm keeping my baby" Prue said matter-of –factly, "I know it won't be easy, but I just can't give up" Grams nodded "Of course you can't, I would never expect you to, it's just not you, even when Phoebe was born you could never put her down" Grams smiled at the memory but then turned serious again, "But you'll have to get a job and at least partially support your self and your child, because Jack obviously won't do a damn thing , and I've already raised your mother and all of you girls, I'm not about to do it all over again." "I know" Prue replied, "but I can still live at home, right, at least until I get a job?" "Yes, you can live at home as long as you need to, but don't worry about that now. Go back to sleep now, and I'll go ask your doctor when you can come home" "Wait Grams" Prue said, "How did you know Jack was the father? Do Piper and Phoebe know I'm pregnant?" Prue trailed off, filled with more questions but not having the energy to ask them all. "Jack's the only serous boyfriend you've ever had so, of course he's the father and both of your sisters know, now go to sleep" Grams told her. Prue nodded, closing her eyes until she heard Grams walk out of the room, then she opened them again and waited for Andy to come back in.

Andy popped his head around the door, saw she was still awake and walked back in "Hey, you" Andy said, pulling up a chair next to her bed and intertwining his fingers with hers. "Hey" Prue answered "Looks like you saved my life" "Looks like it" Andy replied, "You look like you feel better" Prue nodded "I do" she said and then paused "Thanks Andy, not just for coming to pick me up today, but for everything. Putting up with me all these years and still being my friend, through every fight. Just…thank you" "Prue, there's nothing you could do, no fight we could get into that would make me not be here for you" Andy told her honestly. "I should have called you sooner, but I just thought you were mad at me and I wanted to give you time to cool off." Prue smiled, grateful that they had resolved everything. She needed Andy more then she knew. 

Andy laid his head on Prue's bed and wiped away a few tears out of his eyes before she saw them, _a friend_, she thanked him for being _a friend_. That's all he was to her, their kiss didn't mean anything, he was just her friend. "Um, Andy?" Prue asked, and Andy looked up quickly, "hmm?" he asked. "When I was on the um, pain killers, did I tell you I loved you?" Prue asked, blushing slightly. "It's okay, I know it was just the medicine talking" Andy told her, his heart breaking with every word. "Yeah, okay" Prue answered, he was wrong, actually she was about to tell him that she meant it, that she'd always been in love with him and just didn't know it until about a week ago. _But Andy obviously doesn't feel the same way, because if he did, then he'd have assumed I was_ _serious,_ Prue thought sadly, _but it doesn't matter_, she told herself; at least they were friends again.

A/N: Please review!


	6. Andy's Proposal

**Save Me**

**Chapter 6 "Andy's Proposal"**

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

            "Damn it" Prue swore, a week later struggling to fit into her jeans, she was almost three months pregnant and was staring to show, her clothes were getting tighter and tighter, but she hated the idea of wearing maternity clothes. "Prue, hurry up, you're going to be late for school" Grams called up the stairs, "I'm coming" Prue called back and pulled a longer t-shirt over her jeans so it wasn't obvious that the top button didn't close. Prue heard Andy's car horn and she rushed down the stairs to meet him.

            "Bye Grams, Bye Piper, Phoebe" Prue called hugging both of her sisters as they ran out the door to catch the bus to the middle school and high school. "Hey Andy" Prue said, dumping her backpack in the back seat of his car and then sitting in the passenger one. "How are you?" Andy asked. Prue shrugged "Screwed, I have a big chemistry test I was too tired to study for last night, I still haven't found a part time job and now none of my pants fit because I'm staring to show and I look terrible." Prue told him. "You do not" Andy argued good-naturedly "You look beautiful, you'll find a job soon and I'll help you study for your test at lunch today" Andy reassured her, "Anyway, I have something huge to ask you after school and I think that it will help you tremendously" Andy replied. "What is it?" Prue asked, raising an eyebrow, "are you going to carry my baby for the remaining 6 months because that's the _only_ thing that would help me right now" Prue joked. Andy laughed "Sorry, honey, there's only so many things I'll do for you, but I will take you shopping for some new pants after school if you want." "Well, I could go up a size, or two" Prue conceded "as long as their not maternity." Then she paused and looked over at Andy "Hey, why are you being so nice to me?" "I'm always nice to you" Andy said innocently. "Not like this, you've never offered to take me shopping; I've always had to drag to the mall, what's up with you?" Prue asked curiously. "You'll find out after school" was all Andy said with a mischievous glint in his chocolate brown eyes.

            Prue was curious the whole day about what Andy was going to tell her and, finally, the school day ended and she was at his house after school. They'd decided not to go shopping after all. "So, what did you want to tell me?" Prue asked the second they walked in the door. "Okay" Andy said, taking a deep breath and leading Prue over to the couch in the Trudeau's living room

            "Prue, you know how I took summer school last summer so I could graduate from high school early" Prue nodded, waiting for him to continue, "Well, I just found out that I got all my credits, so I'm graduating and I got an early acceptance to the police academy." "That's great Andy" Prue said jumping up and hugging him, she knew how hard he'd worked for it. "That's not all" Andy told her "So, since I have my diploma, I'm going to move out of my parents house and get an apartment  downtown, and, well, maybe you could come with me" Andy said smiling. "Move in with you?" Prue asked, surprised. 

            "No" Andy said, getting down on one knee and taking a ring box out of his pocket "Marry me". Prue's eyes widened looking at the small diamond ring in the box. "What?" Prue asked, "Andy, I…" "Just think about it Prue, I'm going to have a job at the police academy while I'm training and I'll have an apartment. You said yourself that you didn't want to live with Grams once the baby was born, and that you wanted to get your own place. Well, we could have one, and I could support us. What do you think?" Andy asked, hoping she'd say yes.

            "Andy…" Prue trailed off again "I can't just get married, I'm only 16 and…you worked so hard for the police thing, why do you want to take care of me and a baby? It'll be really expensive and hard and…why are you asking me this?" Prue asked. Andy's face fell and he closed the box, "I just wanted to be there to help you, and… never mind, just…never mind" Andy said getting up and walking out of the room. Prue sighed. Marriage had never crossed her mind, but it did seem practical and they always had so much fun together, maybe it would be a good idea, and Prue couldn't imagine spending the rest of her life with anyone but him. But at 16, Prue couldn't really imagine spending the rest of her life with anyone. _Andy's only 17,_ Prue reminded herself, _and he seems so sure_.

            "Andy" Prue said, walking up the stairs to his room, he was sitting on his bed, twirling the ring over and over in his hands, staring into space. "Andy" Prue said again, and he looked up, "I'm sorry" he said. "I'm not" Prue told him, making up her mind, "Ask me again" "What?" "Andy, just, ask me again" Prue told him. 

            Andy got down on one knee and took her hand in his, slipping the ring on her finger, "Prue Halliwell, will you marry me?" "Yes" Prue answered, as Andy jumped up and hugged her, twirling her around in a circle in his arms. "We can make this work, Prue, I know it" Andy said happily. "Yeah" Prue answered, wishing she believed it too.

A/N: Please review.


	7. Hesitation

**Save Me**

**Chapter 7 "Hesitation**"

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, especially Rorybabe, Kangaroo, CharmingTess and wAnNaBpIpEr.

            Prue stared down at the ring on her finger in a mixture of awe and apprehension. "I'm getting married in a week" She said aloud. Prue still couldn't believe that Andy had proposed, or even more that she'd said yes. Prue was in love with him, but she was still sure the he didn't feel the same way and was only doing this to be a good friend. _It doesn't matter anyway_, Prue thought, whatever the reason, they were still getting married. When she and Andy told Grams Prue had been surprised how happy Grams was about it, Prue thought that Grams would be more than a little unsure about this sudden wedding , but she was practically ready to perform the ceremony on the spot. _She probably just wants to get me out of the house_, Prue thought bitterly, _she just wants to_ _dump me off on Andy_. 

            Tears stung her eyes and Prue looked down at the ring in disgust. Everyone wanted this but her, Andy, Grams, even her sisters were excited that she was getting married, not Prue. "It not fair!" Prue shouted suddenly, pulling the ring off and throwing it across her room, it landed on the carpet silently as Prue burst into tears. Her life had changed so much in the past four months, getting pregnant, breaking up with Jack, and now she had to get married too. _I'm supposed_ _to be the responsible one_, Prue reminded herself, _I'm supposed to be able to handle anything_. "But I can't" Prue said aloud, "I can't do it any more, I don't know what to do" Prue was only 16 but she already felt like her life was over and there was no one she could talk to that would understand, everyone was telling her how lucky she was to have Andy, and in a way she knew she was, but Prue didn't want a pity marriage or to have Andy feel like he had to take care of her. Right now she didn't want Andy at all, Prue was just so mad. Mad at him, mad at herself and she didn't really even know why, she knew that none of this was his fault, but she was just so…angry at the whole thing and knew she was probably taking in out on him most of the time but he was just too nice a guy to say anything. 

Prue hated what was happening to her, how much her life had changed and she had no control over it anymore, she hated how, every day she'd show a little bit more, just reminding her that in 5 months she'd have a baby she'd have to take care of, she hated that it was getting harder to hide her pregnancy under baggy clothes and that people were starting to figure it out at school. She'd already had to quit cheerleading because all of the gymnastics might not be good for the baby, and in the next few months she knew she'd have to start home school because it would get too hard to go to regular classes with all of the doctor appointments she had, not to mention the morning sickness. Prue didn't know what she would do once she had to start doing home school; it would be like the last part of her normal life was slipping away from her.

"Prue, Andy's here" Piper called up the stairs to her. Prue sighed and wiped the tears out of her eyes, standing up and putting her ring back on. She and Andy were going to look for an apartment today. _Just another change_, Prue thought, biting her lip so she didn't burst into tears again as she walked down the stairs to meet Andy. _Moving out of the manor is just another thing that I have to do, just another thing I don't have a choice on. But, oh well that's my life now._

A/N: Sorry that was so short, but the next one will be longer! And don't forget to review! :-D 


End file.
